I Don't Want to Miss a Thing An InuYasha Songfic
by Lioness of Dreams
Summary: InuYasha is incredibly lonely since Kagome went back to her world for her tests. He visits her one night while she's asleep and sings her a song to tell her how he really feels. KagInu pairing


Hi, guys! I'm back again!!! I thought this'd be a nice idea for a  
songfic, so I decided to write it as one. If there someone who did the  
same song, I apologize 'cause I didn't mean to steal your idea. I don't  
own the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", Aerosmith does. I don't own  
InuYasha or Kagome either. Have fun!!! =^,^=  
  
I Don't Want to Miss a Thing  
  
InuYasha sat perched in the tree outside Kagome's window. It was very  
late at night and she'd long since gone to bed, unaware of his presence.  
He gazed in at her sleeping so peacefully covered in her pink quilt.  
"She's so beautiful", he thought to himself. He loved her, this human  
girl. There was no getting around it. He wanted her for his mate, now and  
forever. He felt like he would die if he didn't find some way to get  
closer to her right this very moment. InuYasha very carefully and quietly  
eased himself through her window and into her room alert for any signs of  
her waking. He knew he'd be s-worded into oblivion if she caught him here,  
but he crept right up to her bed to look down at her pretty face. Slowly  
because he'd only just learned the words from one of Kagome's strange  
contraptions called CD's, he began to very quietly sing this song:  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing/  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping/  
While you're far away and dreaming/  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender/  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.."/  
  
He leaned down to study her face more closely. "What would it feel  
like to kiss her? Would she hate me?..............Maybe she'd like it just  
as much as I would....Wait. WOULD I like it?" , he thought. He eased  
himself into a sitting position on the bed and continued to sing:  
  
"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep,/  
'Cause I miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing/  
And even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do/  
I'd still miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing..."/  
  
He'd been dreaming about her for the last several months. Dreams of  
what Kagome and he COULD be like. He always had them when Kagome was gone  
for more than a day. She didn't know how lonely he'd been since she left  
for her Tests that she was always complaining about. He may have been mean  
to her, but it was only because he didn't know what to say to her that  
could've made her stay with him. He was terrified that one time when she  
left, she'd never come back and he'd always try to keep her in the Feudal  
Era. He was too frightened to tell her he loved her. He was being a  
coward and he knew it, but he just couldn't help it. One of his greatest  
fears was that this was as close as he would ever get to his heart's  
desire, to his Kagome. He laid down next to her on top of the covers and  
lightly draped an arm over her waist. Then he burrowed his nose under her  
hair to smell her sweet scent, like roses and wild apples. He thought  
rather than sang the next lines as Kagome smiled in her sleep and  
unconsciously snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Laying next to you, feeling your heart beating/  
And I wonder what you're dreaming,/  
Wondering if its me you're seeing/  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together/  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and ever..."/  
  
InuYasha curled himself around Kagome's back and eased himself under  
the covers to be closer to her. She turned in his arms and gazed up at him  
with her storm-blue eyes. He froze, terrified that she'd be really angry  
at him for being in her bed. But she just blinked at him. "...Oh,  
InuYasha" , she breathed, and reached up to touch his cheek. "What are you  
doing here?" , she asked.  
InuYasha took some very deep breaths to calm his heart that was  
beating so hard he was afraid it would fly right out of his chest. He  
decided that now was the time to tell her. No more pretending, no more  
harsh words. It was time to tell her the truth. "Kagome, I love you.  
That's the truth. I love you and I have from almost the moment I saw you.  
Please don't get mad at me!"  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled gently. "I'm glad you do. Because  
I feel the same way about YOU." And with that, she brushed her lips  
against his in their first true kiss. InuYasha mind exploded with the  
sensations of actually kissing his one true love. The next lines of the  
song came through quite clearly in his brain as he wrapped his arms around  
her to bring her in for another, deeper kiss.  
  
"I don't wanna miss one smile,/  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,/  
I just want to be right here with you/  
Just like this, I just wanna hold you close,/  
I feel your heart so close to mine/  
And just stay here in this moment/  
For all the rest of time!!!!!............"/  
  
Kagome pulled away from the kiss. "But what were you doing in my  
room, InuYasha?" , she asked.  
"Ummm, uh, well, ummm...." , he sputtered intelligently, thinking to  
himself, "Okay, NOW she's gonna kill me."  
Kagome just grinned at him. "Well, if you want, you can stay  
here....If you WANT to, that is...Sota probably wouldn't mind if you----  
MMPH!!!!" InuYasha kissed Kagome with a passion he'd never let himself  
show her before. He put all the longing and all the loneliness he'd felt  
since she went back to her world into that kiss.  
"I'm not going anywhere" , he said when he broke the kiss.  
"Then we might as well get some sleep, huh, love?" , Kagome asked.  
InuYasha's heart leapt when she called him "love". "Yeah. Let's go  
to sleep." He curled around her again under the covers and nuzzled under  
her hair to smell her scent. Soon he felt her relax against him in sleep.  
He looked down at his mate that he held so securely in his arms. For  
awhile, he fought off sleep just so he could look at Kagome, HIS Kagome.  
As he too finally felt sleep overtake him, the rest of the song came to  
him.  
  
"I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep/  
'Cause I miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing/  
'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do/  
I'd still miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing..."/  
  
END  
  
Tell me what you all though, k? Reviews!!!! I must have  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!! Mrowmrowmrow =^,^= 


End file.
